How to move on
by amused-cat23
Summary: Another Fred and George story! Rated T for implied incest.    George learns how to cope.


George turned over in bed, sighing wistfully. _Yet another night_, he thought. _Yet another night alone in bed._ To be exact, it was his 1,096th night alone. George sat up straight. It had been exactly 3 years since the war ended. He fell back against his pillow, tears welling in his eyes. They spilled over as George turned to the cold pillow next to him.

"Fred… come back…"

George buried his face in his brother's pillow, muffling the quaking sobs that ripped from his core.

Sunlight streamed in through the shabby curtains. George blinked a few times, his eyes sore from crying himself to sleep yet again. He rubbed his eyes with the bottom of his palms. He was about to sit up when he felt an arm around his waist. Startled, he looked down and sure enough, there was an arm there. And it had… freckles. George almost started hyperventilating as his heart crashed against his ribs, threatening to run away. The arm twitched, and George felt a body move behind him.

"Georgieeeeee… I'm trying to sleeeeeeeep. Go turn the sun off for a few more minutes, mkaaaaaay?"

Suddenly, George's heart stopped altogether and jumped to his throat. No… I couldn't be! Hesitantly, George pushed the arm off his waist and turned to see who was behind him.

His heart began to throb in his throat as he looked into a mirror. No. Not a mirror. If it was a mirror, and it was truly his own face staring back at him, his eyes would be wide, skin blotchy and lips trembling. His reflection looked utterly peaceful, his hair sprinkling lightly over his face, eyes closed and a slight smile on his lips. The reflection flickered his eyes open and when he appraised the face before him, his small smile exploded.

"Georgie, you look as if you've seen a ghost! It's okay, your loving brother will scare it away!"

Fred pulled George into his arms and George marveled at how solid Fred felt. He half expected to feel cold, but Fred was pleasantly warm.

"I love you, Georgie, but please shut your mouth and go brush your teeth. Your breath is scorching my eyebrows off."

Fred playfully pushed George away and sat up to shove George straight off the bed. Catching himself before he crashed to the floor, George stood up shakily. Hearing the creak of bed springs, he turned around to see Fred getting out of bed and stretching. Muscles and tendons sprung tight and then relaxed under his skin. It was beautiful.

"Like what you see, loving brother?" Fred asked suggestively, a sly smile crawling onto his face. He flexed and moved, giving George a great look at his shirtless body.

A great flush filled George's face and made his ears burn. Fred chuckled and sauntered around the bed to pull George in a big hug.

"Ahhhhh… I love waking up next to you, brother."

Fred snuggled his head on George's shoulder, his nose nuzzling his brother's neck. George put his face in Fred wild read hair, familiarizing himself with his unique smell: he smelled exactly like Fred should. George enthusiastically returned the hug and the twins stood there like that for a long time. George cherished every second of his lost brother's company.

Slowly, Fred released George, who returned the action with some reluctance. There was a sad smile on Fred's face, and it broke his brother's heart. George reached out with is left hand to tentatively touch his fingertips to Fred's cheekbone. Fred put his own hand on George's.

"Georgie, you need to move on with your life. We promised each other that if one of us dies before the other, we'd live for the both of us. Quite frankly, you're being a right prick! Georgie, I can only have fun if you are, and you're not. I'm sooooooo bored! Do fun stuff, and blimey, if you close our shop, I'll strangle you!"

George couldn't speak. He remembered the day they made those promises vividly. For the first time in three years, George felt a genuine smile work it's way on his lips.

"I'm terribly sorry, dear brother! I'm sorry to have let you down! Perhaps I will need to have a bit more fun and think of new jokes for the shop. Any suggestions?"

Fred grinned wickedly, "Ah no, brother. You must think of those on your own!" George pushed him playfully, and soon they both were laughing. George threw his head back, eyes closed, and laughed with gusto.

Sunlight streamed in through the shabby curtains. George rolled over in bed.

"Morning already?"

He wiped the dust out of his eyes and got out of bed, humming a random tune. For the first time in over three years, George felt happy and ready to face the new day.


End file.
